


What Would James Do?

by lia (liaskisses)



Series: Wolfstar Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Comedy, Dark Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Older Characters, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaskisses/pseuds/lia
Summary: What would James do?This was actually a question that had plagued his mind for the last 20 years, always appearing at Remus's most questionable moments, the moments where he had to make a decision."I think James would have a Chinese"
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	What Would James Do?

"What would James do?"  
Sirius asked, throwing himself down on the moth-eaten thing that Remus called a sofa.

what _would_ James do?  
This was actually a question that had plagued his mind for the last 20 years, always appearing at Remus's most questionable moments, the moments where he had to make a decision.  
James was, morally. the best person Remus had ever known (with Lily coming in a very close second.)

Before Remus met James Potter he had never truly believed in good people, like truly good people, the type of people who for instance, throw themselves infront of the dark lord to save their family.

The type of people who after their best friend tells them that once a month they transform into a bloodthirsty and carnivorous werewolf. They hug them and then exclaim.  
"absolutely brilliant! no I mean it! that's just! Wait.. how big are werewolves dicks?"

j̶a̶m̶e̶s̶ i̶s̶ t̶h̶a̶t̶ t̶y̶p̶e̶ o̶f̶ p̶e̶r̶s̶o̶n̶.  
James _was_ that type of person.

Remus smiled, plonking down on the sofa next to Sirius.

"I think James would have a Chinese." Remus said, picking up the remote next to Sirius

"Really? not an Indian?" Sirius said, crossing his arms and thinking about it

"Bit racist." Remus joked, clicking on the TV and flicking to get to the news channel.

"Oh bog off, not just cause he _was_ Indian, he loved Indian aswell" Sirius pouted, giving Remus a friendly swat.

"Not like he could handle any form of spice like" Remus commented, making Sirius smile.

"What a pussy, couldn't handle anything hotter than a Korma"

"Come to think of it, Lily _loved_ Indian aswell..." Remus said, looking over and grinning at Sirius, who took a few more seconds to get the joke.

Eventually, Sirius's eyes popped, hitting Remus for real this time.  
"Pads, what the hell?!" Remus said, holding his now throbbing arm

"Lily would have killed me if I hadn't, she actually told me to hit you" Sirius said, grabbing the now dropped remote and turning it to the channel of his desire.

"Lily told you to? Lily chose to bring herself back from the dead so she can tell you to hit me?!"

"No idiot, she's not bloody Jesus, she told me with my 6th sense!"

"Last time im letting you watch any muggle movies" Remus said, getting up to grab the menu for their local Indian.

Remus opened the menu and held out the phone to Sirius.  
"your phoning, the woman hates me"

"I phoned last time!" Sirius whined, dramatically throwing himself back on the sofa

"Pads, I swear she knows that I'm a werewolf, she despises me!" Remus said, still holding out the corded phone.

"You think she hates you cause your a _werewolf?"_ Sirius said, looking sincerely into the rough face of Remus.  
Remus only offered back a expression of pure confusion.

"She's a muggle Moony, she doesn't hate cause you're a werewolf, she hates you cause we're gay you moron"

Sirius said, bursting into laughter.  
Remus, relieved, laughed with his boyfriend.

"But then, why doesn't she hate you? she gave us free nan last time when you ordered!"

"She hates YOU because she wants to fuck me but I'm yours! Merlin Moony, sometimes I wonder why _you_ were the brains of the Marauders"

"Well between you and James I'm pretty sure there was one shared braincell" Remus quipped, embarassed at his own obliviousness

"Yeah, but I make up for it with my handsome face and huge dick" Sirius said, offering his cheekiest wink, which still (embarassingly) managed to make Remus blush.

"you can tell me all about your huge dick after dinner, now... order!" Remus said, thrusting the phone in sirius's grasp.

Sirius rolled his eyes and gave Remus a quick cheek peck, holding the phone and dialling the number.

Remus watched out of the corner of his eye as Sirius recited their usual order, flirting shamelessly with the woman for some free nan, and asking for the millionth time if the vindaloo was 'really _that spicy?!_ "

Remus was grateful for his life, and he was grateful to be able to share it with Sirius. 

However he didn't have the heart to tell Sirius that James probably would have ordered a Chinese.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short cute oneshot with my faves.  
> kudos & comments always appreciated!
> 
> all the love,  
> Lia.


End file.
